Saturdays
by starflake12
Summary: Puck and Kurt have been hanging out all summer and it's leaving them both a bit confused. PERMANENTLY UNFINISHED!


**Title:** Saturdays  
**Word Count:** 6,448  
**Characters:** Kurt, Puck, Finn, Blaine, Mercedes, Brittany, Schue, New Directions  
**Pairing(s): **Kurt/Puck, Finn/Rachel  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Friendship/Family/General  
**Rating:** T, just to be safe  
**Warnings: **Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors.  
**Summary:** Puck and Kurt have been hanging out all summer and it's leaving them both a bit confused.  
**Spoilers:** Season 3 until First Time

**Author's Note: **This is another fic I found that I wrote early on. Actually, I think this is the first fic I wrote. I tried to finish it during that hiatus before Pot of Gold, and First Time, but I couldn't finish it. I don't know if it's _exactly_ "permanently unfinished," but I need to reread it a few times before I get into the mood of writing it again. I want to do it justice, but it's also completely AU now, so I don't know.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

It's a Saturday thing…

It's not that Kurt isn't used to it. After an entire summer of waking up to find Noah Puckerman sitting in his kitchen eating his breakfast and drinking his coffee in nothing but his pajama pants, Kurt's more than used to it. So, yeah, Kurt's used to it. Also, Kurt's not blind, he notices things, and he'd have to be blind not to notice how over the summer, somehow Puck became Noah. Puck, who threw him into dumpsters, shoved him into lockers, occasionally threw slushies in his face, and kept standing appointments in the bathroom with him for his weekly swirlie, is now the very same Noah, who invites him to play video games with him and Finn, to hang out with the guys, who never hesitates to drink the cup of warm milk Kurt offers and engages in pre-bedtime conversations with him, the way his mom did, and who is trying to do right by his daughter now.

So, yes, Kurt has noticed, and no he's not blind. That doesn't mean he's actually going to _do_ anything about it. Kurt's perfectly happy with Blaine. Blaine transferred schools for him, even though Kurt had to beg and plead for his boyfriend to turn his life around just so they could be together, and then beg him not to resent him for asking in the first place. He knows it was wrong and he knows it was selfish, and although Blaine constantly reassures him that he did it for love, it doesn't do much to lessen Kurt's guilt. So, he's with Blaine now, and Blaine's nice, and cares about him, and tends to overstep his boundaries, but that's okay because he loves Blaine, faults and all. He's _almost_ certain of that. But this Saturday morning, like all Saturday mornings over the summer, Kurt's staring at a shirtless Noah eating his Eggo's right alongside Finn. Neither one of them has any manners, of course. Therefore Kurt stares over his coffee cup as drops of syrup, splashes of milk and waffle crumbs continue to decorate the kitchen table.

As Kurt stares on in amazement at classic Neanderthal behavior, trying not to notice things like how wide Noah's mouth opens when he's shoving it full of waffles, Carole strides in, thankfully breaking Kurt from his thoughts of how _almost_ isn't enough.

Kurt finishes a sip of his coffee, and clears his throat to respond to Carole's greeting, and waits for her to continue the conversation as she always does. He may not be ready for Carole to fill that void his mother left, but that doesn't mean there isn't any room for Carole in his world.

She continues to watch with fond amusement as the boys scarf down their food, scolds the boys to slow down, asks Noah if he wants more milk, and ensures that Finn clean up when they're done.

"No thanks, Mrs. H," Noah replies after swallowing his food, thankfully. Finn on the other hand replies with a "Sure thing, Mom." Kurt and Carole watch as food spews from Finn's mouth. Kurt stares on in horror because he's positive he'll never get used to this no matter how many more breakfasts he has with Finn. Carole continues to stare and gives up on chastising Finn's lack of table manners.

Kurt continues to drink his coffee in silence and tries to enjoy the feeling of _family_ that's settled itself around the table, while pushing down his earlier thoughts. Carole brings the feeling full circle by asking Kurt about the election at school.

He knows she doesn't know everything, otherwise, she definitely wouldn't be asking. The expression on Kurt's face, however, manages to clue her in to the fact that things aren't nearly as wonderful as they were before.

"We've hit a bit of a bump, Carole, but it's nothing I can't handle," Kurt replies with the diplomacy and politeness that he thinks he's just managed to pull off until Noah breaks in.

"Rachel's thrown her hat in the ring, now too, so it's Kurt vs. Brittany vs. Rachel," he responds, after finishing his milk.

Carole's eyes are wide, but she manages to mask her shock and turns to Finn, who suddenly finds his breakfast very interesting.

"Oh has she? I didn't think that was really her sort of thing? Wasn't she helping with your campaign, Kurt? I don't understand."

Finn breathes a sigh of relief as Carole finally turns her attention away from him. Kurt sort of feels bad for Finn. Then he remembers they're previous discussion regarding Finn's allegiances during the election and remembers the feeling of betrayal, and decides not to rescue him from Carole's stare.

"I don't understand either, Carole, but that's okay, I'll figure something out."

Carole frowns for a moment before her face brightens and she replies, "That's alright, dear, if I can run your father's campaign, I can run yours alongside of it. You know you can trust me not to leave and run against you." She follows up with a little mom wink that leaves him smiling gratefully at her. See, there's totally room for Carole in his life, especially when she says things like that.

"What about the play? Finn told me Rachel was cast as Maria? Did you get Tony?" Carole asks because she cares, therefore Kurt definitely doesn't have the heart to be mad at her for bringing up the fact that he's had a rather disappointing week. He's managed to convince himself that the world hasn't ended, so he considers it progress. That doesn't mean his smile doesn't fall around the edges as he responds to Carole's question, "No, Blaine did, and I'm happy for him." He hears something that sounds suspiciously like a snort coming from Noah's direction, but chooses not to acknowledge it.

"Well, there will be other parts, and this will let you focus on your election," says Carole as she heads to the kitchen to start making a completely healthy breakfast for when his Dad wakes up. "What do you want for breakfast? I could whip up some chocolate chip pancakes before your Father gets up, hmm?"

"PANCAKES?" Puck and Finn shout simultaneously.

Carole gets that amused smile on her face that says she's trying hard not to laugh at the both of them.

"You finished a box of waffles between the two of you this morning; I'm surprised you've still got room. However, if you want pancakes, you'll be eating fruit with them. So, Kurt what'll it be?"

"No, thanks, Carole, I think I'll go upstairs and make more buttons and posters." Carole's amused smile quickly turns into a frown as she starts a pot of water for oatmeal for Kurt's dad.

"You don't want breakfast, sweetie?" She asks him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No, really I'm fine." He starts to head upstairs until Kurt hears Carole's disappointed groan, and replies "What's the matter?"

"We're out of oatmeal."

Finn's phone chooses to go off then, and he rushes to answer with a "Hi Rach," as he leaves the room. Kurt sees the scolding look Carole gives Finn's retreating back and knows he's going to get chastised for not cleaning up after himself later.

Kurt grabs the grocery list off the fridge along with a pen, and adds the word oatmeal to the bottom of it and hands the list to Carole, and says "I'll go get my wallet, while you add last minute items to the list."

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Puck follows behind him but heads into Finn's room instead of Kurt's. Once inside he walks past Finn on his bed, talking to Rachel, or rather being forced to listen to Rachel yammer on about who knows what. He tosses off his pants and puts on his jeans and throws a shirt on, and heads out. Apparently he has perfect timing because Kurt just emerged from his room in jeans and a shirt and raises his eyebrow at Puck.

"Are you leaving? What about your weekly video game marathon with Finn?"

"He's talking to Rachel, we could go all the way to _Dayton_ to get groceries, and he'd only just be off the phone when we got back."

That gets him a laugh out of Kurt, and he's thinking it's not a rejection, so he must be invited. They head back downstairs and grab the list from Mrs. H, which now has milk, Eggos, and turkey bacon added to the end of it.

They head out to Kurt's Navigator, and buckle themselves in. Before they start driving, Kurt fiddles with the stations and settles on one of his favorites before heading toward the direction of the grocery store.

Puck of course hates the next song, but instead of changing the station, lowers the volume to ask Kurt,  
"So what was all that about?"

"I'm not a mind reader, Noah. What was all _what_ about exactly?" Kurt says as he spares a glance away from the road at Puck.

"The whole fake smile and dance routine for Mrs. H."

Puck's staring at Kurt now, and yeah he's definitely embarrassed, about what, Puck doesn't know because they've been talking about things for a while now, and usually they have the cover of warm milk, and bedtime, but still, he likes that they can talk to each other. It's nice knowing Kurt comes to him instead of Blaine, and it's nice that he knows the difference between a Kurt smile and a fake smile. It's also nice that Kurt listens when Noah feels like sharing, not that he's going to admit that out loud.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt says.

"Bullshit!" is on the tip of Puck's tongue, but he reels it in, and instead says, "So, you're totally fine with the fact that your boyfriend stole your part, and your so called friends are running against you after they said they were on your side?"

They pull up to the grocery store, and Kurt sighs as he parks the car. They get out and Kurt grabs a cart and starts wheeling it to the door. Puck knows that's Kurt's way of saying the conversation is over, but he's not going to let up so easily. He starts to open his mouth, but stops when Kurt says, "She and Dad don't need to worry. I talked to Dad about what was bothering me, and I'm sure he already told Carole. I don't want Carole to tell him and have him worry about something that's not that big of a deal."

Puck doesn't really know what to say to that, so he does what he usually does when Kurt's in a mood, and makes him laugh by stealing the grocery cart, hopping on and riding it down the aisle to the freezer section in the back. Kurt follows behind him at slower pace, but when he gets to the back, Puck can tell he has a smile on his face. Puck starts hauling boxes of Eggos into the grocery cart until there are five. Kurt raises an eyebrow and puts three back. Puck just rolls his eyes, and says, "So, what are you going to do?"

Kurt takes the cart and steers it down the freezer section and stops in front of the milk. "Do about what?"

Puck rolls his eyes, because sometimes it's like Kurt can't even be bothered to pay attention to him, which, yeah, okay, it stings a little, but he's not going to point that out. Instead he just clarifies for Kurt, "About the election?"

Kurt starts rolling the cart toward the aisle with the turkey bacon, and shrugs his shoulder a bit, then smiles, with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes to say, "I was thinking of giving Brittany a run for her money and dancing down the halls in a pleather skirt and singing about girl power. What do you think? I'm sure that will go over well." The biting sarcasm in his words is kind of sad, but Puck's too busy focusing on the words "pleather skirt" and the images his brain is conjuring up of Kurt in that outfit with _his_ jersey number, and his mouth goes dry. Kurt, however, is glaring at him standing in front the cart, and hisses, "MOVE!" So, Puck gets out of the way as Kurt continues up and down aisles shoving groceries in the cart muttering about how stupid heterosexual boys are and how they go completely brain dead at the site of a hot blonde in a mini-skirt. Puck does his best to keep up, but gets lost around mini-skirt again, thereby proving Kurt's point or at least half of his point. It's not like Puck can't appreciate the view of Brittany in a mini-skirt, but when Kurt put himself in that image, it's not really Puck's fault for thinking about it.

"You know what sucks? I'm not even a guy's guy, so I can't even pull the "Bros over Hoes" argument and say that it's not like Brittany's going to be putting out for any of them while she's with Santana anyway?" He continues to ramble on while he rings up the groceries in the self-checkout line.

"I mean Brittany's got all the girls' votes with all this girl power talk, and if she keeps dressing like that, of course all the guys are going to vote for her, which leaves me with a grand total of maybe three votes." Kurt then pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath as he wheels the grocery cart filled with bags of groceries back toward the Navigator and states "With everything going on with Mercedes lately, I doubt she'll even vote for me, though, so I get two votes! At least Rachel and I will tie when we lose."

Puck kind of wants to scream back at Kurt, as he loads bags into the back, but he knows that's not going to get him anywhere, so he just buckles himself into the car and says, "Dude, that's not true, most of the guys in Glee will vote for you, and –"He's interrupted by the sound of Kurt's hysterically fake laughter, which is sound that Puck really doesn't like.

"OH Please, Mike will vote for Brittany because Tina's on board with girl power, and Artie still feels bad for calling Brittany stupid, so she gets his vote and Finn's voting for Rachel." They drive back to Hummel-Hudson household, with Kurt ranting on about Brittany and Rachel, and backstabbing friends and when the hell did Brittany start caring about the issues? By the time they pull up to the driveway, Kurt's mentioned how much he adores Brittany, and Rachel, but he's horribly angry at both of them. When he unlocks the front door around the grocery bags, he finishes with "But to answer your earlier question, I don't know what exactly it is I'm going to do. I've thought about getting a vice presidential candidate that can swing the votes from Brittany, but I wouldn't know where to start with that."

Carole's in the kitchen, and grabs the oatmeal as the boys put the rest of the groceries away, as Finn comes bounding down the stairs to help.

"What are you saying about a vice president, sweetheart?" Carole says, as she finally gets the oatmeal in. Puck's thinking that it's a good thing, they didn't actually go to Dayton to get groceries, and that it's a good thing Mr. H sleeps in on Saturday's.

"I could ask a popular girl to run with me to sway the girl's votes in my favor; however, if Rachel is going to use the same platform, then it is probably best to get a popular guy to run with me and sway the guys' votes and leave Rachel to steal the girl votes from Brittany."

"That's a wonderful idea honey!" Carole says as she stirs the oatmeal, and continues with "I'm sure Finn or Noah would love to run with you!" They both look up to see Puck nodding along with Mrs. H, while Finn looks like a deer caught in headlights. When Kurt sees _that_ look, he feels horrible, because he knows Finn just got off the phone with Rachel who probably talked his ear off, and he knows Finn feels torn about choosing between his step brother and his girlfriend, so Kurt diverts Carole's attention this time, even if it makes him sound like a jerk.

"That's probably not the best idea, Carole. None of the guys in Glee are actually high enough on the high school totem pole of popularity to persuade the guys to vote for me."

"Dude, what the hell?" Puck says as he hops up on the kitchen table. One glance from Carole, and he's sitting backwards in a chair.

"He has a point, though, Puck," Finn says from the seat next to him, "You remember the game last year: we could barely get the football team on our side, dude!"

Puck knows Finn's right, but that doesn't stop him from being angry about it because no one questions his badassness. Then, Finn opens his mouth to say what he says next.

"Hey, what about Karofsky? He apologized before prom and everything, right? Maybe he'd be willing to run with you?" Neither Carole nor Finn notice how Puck and Kurt tense up simultaneously. Carole, however, has a disapproving frown on her face. Burt told her what happened at the last meeting, and Kurt told her what happened at prom. As appreciative as she is that David apologized to Kurt, she's almost certain that's a bad idea. She starts to say so until Kurt interrupts her.

"No, Finn, I'm not quite sure that's the best idea, I doubt he'd even want to, his reputation is significantly important to him, and running for vice president with me isn't going to do much to improve it. I'm going to head upstairs and work on those buttons."

Puck wants to follow him, but he knows he can't, not without confusing and worrying Finn and Carole. So he starts to follow Finn to the basement where they can start their marathon of Halo fun when he hears Finn's phone go off again.

"Hey, Rach…" Finn glances towards him apologetically, but Puck brushes him off and heads up the stairs behind Finn, and turns to knock on Kurt's door, instead.

"Come in." Kurt's lying on his bed staring at his ceiling. He looks up, startled by Puck's appearance until Puck explains that Rachel called again. A look of understanding spreads across Kurt's face. Puck closes the door behind him and lies down on his side next to Kurt.

"You okay?"

Kurt's tempted to snap at Puck and tell him that he's not going to break, but instead he just sighs and replies with "Fine." Puck of course raises an eyebrow in response.

"He doesn't know. You and Blaine are the only people who know. It's not Finn's fault that he's naïve, and his intentions were good, he just doesn't know."

Puck laughs because, yeah that defines Finn to a tee, sort of naïve, with a heart two sizes too big. "He won't vote for Rachel, you know?"

Kurt just looks at him disbelievingly, "She's his girlfriend."

Puck matches his gaze, "You're his brother."

Kurt swiftly replies with, "Step."

Puck shrugs it off. "Doesn't matter, family's important to Hudson. Also, I wouldn't let him hear you call him that if I were you. He deems you guys 'brothers' now."

Kurt sighs and leans back against his pillows, "I suppose I should be jumping for joy that my count is up to three votes now. Yippee." Puck snorts a laugh at the sarcasm in his voice, then just stares at Kurt and responds.

"Four."

Kurt just looks at him.

"I told you. Mercedes is voting for Brittany, she's on board with girl power. As a matter of fact, her new boyfriend will probably convince her to run herself rather than take a backseat to Rachel and Brittany."

Puck keeps staring at Kurt, because he's surprised that after all this time Kurt hasn't figured it out yet.

"You're such a moron. I meant me." Kurt looks like he's been slapped across the face. Then he tries to mask it with a bitchy glare.

"Well how am I supposed to know that? The way you were drooling over Brittany made it seem like she could count on you to vote for her and then some!"

If Puck didn't know any better he'd say Kurt was jealous, but he does know better, and he's not dumb enough to hope for that. Especially not while the hobbit's still in the picture. So, instead he just smirks and says, "Every guy was looking at her like that. Finn was looking at her like that. That doesn't mean she wins all their votes." He doesn't know if what he said works to improve Kurt's mood any, but he doesn't get a chance to find out because Finn knocks on the door, and then barges in without waiting for a response, and sprawls across the foot of the bed with a huge sigh. He looks a little ridiculous, Puck thinks, as he sticks his hands behind his head as a pillow, while his feet are firmly planted on the floor on the opposite side. What he doesn't understand is how Finn manages to look like a kicked puppy even in that position. So, Puck uses his foot to nudge Finn's knee, and say, "What's wrong, man?" That of course gets Finn to roll over on his side and cradle his head in his arm, like Puck has, and pout.

"Rachel's mad at me."

Puck thinks Finn needs to use more words because that sure doesn't help much.

"Why?"

Finn glances at Kurt, who's sitting up now with his arms around his knees and his head cradled on top of them, then turns to look at Puck, to say, "Because I told her I'm not voting for her."

Kurt sits up then to stare at Finn like he's some sort of ghost, then looks at Puck, as if to say, "I am beyond shocked right now," instead Puck's giving him a smirk, as if to say "I told you so."

Finn breaks them out of their staring contest by sighing again and bringing his knees onto the bed so that he's sort of in the fetal position, which causes Puck to roll his eyes.

"Seriously dude, it will be fine. She'll forgive you, once everyone points out she's being a brat, and you guys can go back to annoying all of us by proving your love for each other in song and dance."

That gets him another sigh out of Finn, but at least he's sitting up now, which is progress. Monday, Puck thinks, he'll get Schue to cheer up Finn. He always succeeds at cheering up Finn. It probably has something to do with the whole believing in everyone, and caring about them thing that Schue's got going on. He really found his calling being a teacher. In the meantime, however, they're going to help Kurt with his election thing because Kurt's awesome and Puck's pretty sure Kurt's tired of losing out to Rachel.

"Come on, dude, we can help Kurt make buttons."

Finn looks up with a full pout on his face, "But, I don't know how to make buttons…?"

"Neither do I man, but it can't be that hard, Kurt can show us."

The smile Kurt makes his heart stop for half a second, so he sits and watches the way Kurt's mouth moves, as he explains how to use the button press and circle punch, and yeah that actually looks like fun. Finn's looking at the button press, like it's some sort of shiny new video game and if it gets him to stop thinking about Rachel for a while, Puck's not complaining. Kurt's got glitter and stickers and what not, so of course they make a mess and somehow Finn's got a star on each cheek, stuck on by Kurt, and one on his forehead, courtesy of Puck, but he doesn't seem to mind. Then of course Puck tries to return the favor and stick one of the little red hearts on Kurt's face, because he only has so many excuses to actually touch, and hey, he'll totally take what he can get. Kurt doesn't see Puck out of the corner of his eye and it's too late, Kurt has a little heart right in the middle of his cheek, and it takes everything Puck has not to kiss him right then. And maybe that makes him a dork, but he's totally okay with being a dork, because if that's what Kurt wants, Puck can be a sappy dork for Kurt. One look at the hobbit would remind anyone that of course, that's what Kurt wants because that guy screams dork. Seriously, the bow ties, and too tight polos, and seriously if he's going to sing Tom Jones, the least he could do is sing him right! Puck's tempted to show him how it's done with a rendition of Sex Bomb, but he's not certain Mr. Schuester will appreciate the tribute. Kurt would appreciate his tribute. He switches the radio on, and shuts it right back off when he hears the beginning of _Don't Stop Believing_. Of course that sets Finn off, and the looks Kurt sends Puck's way make button-making for the next hour and a half totally worth it. When Puck catches himself thinking that, he realizes that he has it bad.

After making some buttons and some posters and planning out campaign ideas, they head down to the basement to play video games for a while, and Puck even convinces Kurt to join them at least until lunch. When they head upstairs, the doorbell rings.

Kurt and Finn are laughing at something Puck says, when Kurt opens the door to reveal Blaine and his dashing smile, and he immediately stops laughing.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" That's when Kurt notices the papers in his hand, and realizes that Blaine probably wants to practice for the show. Kurt tries not to be annoyed, because he's happy that Blaine has the part, but he told Blaine on their date Thursday night that he couldn't practice on Saturday for a number of reasons. Blaine's dazzling smile falters for a second, and then he says, "I thought we could practice?" He looks so hopeful, that Kurt feels guilty for a number of reasons that he pushes out of his mind because he's not going to apologize for this, not when he was very clear.

"I told you I'd practice with you tomorrow. We can't practice today, I have plans." He looks back to see Finn setting the table and sees Puck quickly glance down.

Blaine frowns at that and says, "You're busy?"

Kurt doesn't really want to lie and say that he's busy because in reality all he's doing is making stuff for the campaign and hanging out with Finn and Puck. Well, mostly Puck because Finn keeps leaving to argue with Rachel, which is mostly okay with Kurt. Kurt feels sort of guilty and wonders what it says about him and their relationship that he'd rather hang out with Puck than Blaine. He shakes his thoughts away before he steps outside to talk to Blaine.

"We're still going out tonight, though, right?"

Kurt rolls his eyes at that because he can't believe he agreed to that because he was feeling a tad insecure about the stupid new Warbler. He sighs and says, "Yes, Blaine, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, great! I wish you could practice now, though."

Kurt sighs again.

"Blaine…"

"I know, I know, without the part, you have to try and win the campaign, I get it. I'll see you tonight," Blaine says before giving Kurt a quick kiss, which makes him smile.

He heads back inside and when he opens the door Puck and Finn are hunched over next to the door.

Kurt narrows his eyebrows at them and heads in to the kitchen to help Carole with lunch.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

As evening approaches, Kurt starts getting ready for his date with Blaine, while Finn and Puck continue playing video games until dinner. Blaine rings the doorbell and comes inside with flowers for Carole and shakes Burt's hand like a gentleman. Puck can't help himself from glaring at Blaine from his seat on the couch next to Finn while Mrs. H coos over the flowers. Puck could bring flowers, but doesn't Blaine know he could buy a field full of daisies and it won't change whatever opinion Mrs. H has of him. She knows people. She can read anyone like a book. So, Puck sits on the couch to watch the game as Finn and Blaine strike up conversation with Burt about the game. On the bright side, Burt doesn't look all that pleased that he's being interrupted from his viewing pleasure, and he's pretty certain that Finn's uncomfortable too. Puck feels a little better knowing Finn's on his side with the whole "hating the pretty boy" thing. Although Puck hates Blaine because he's dating Kurt, whereas he's almost positive Finn hates Blaine on principle because he steals his solos, and starts bonfires in their courtyard. But, whatever, he'll take what he can get.

Blaine's chattering away about football when Kurt comes downstairs. When Kurt clears his throat to get his boyfriend's attention, he becomes the focus of four different stares. He fights down a blush.

"Are you ready to go?"

Blaine gets up from his seat on the couch. "Yes, of course."

"When will you be home?" Burt asks as he stares at Kurt.

"Late; we're going to a late night movie." Puck watches as Burt raises his eyebrows at that. After all this time, Puck can definitely tell when Kurt's lying. He's sure Burt notices when he raises his own eyebrows at them, but he doesn't say anything.

Kurt follows Blaine out to his car, leaving his family to enjoy their evening together.

"You didn't have to lie to him, you know? I'm sure your father would understand. Burt's a very understanding man. I'm sure if you just explained to him that—"

"Blaine, just drop it, okay? Under absolutely no circumstances would my dad understand my wanting to sneak into a gay bar, okay?"

Blaine frowns at him from the driver's seat. "Are you alright, Kurt? You seem tense. If you don't want to go, we can always just see a movie like you told your Dad?"

Kurt represses the urge to roll his eyes at Blaine thereby ensuring he ask more concerned questions about his lack of comfort. "I'm fine, Blaine, really," he says, as he shoots Blaine what he hopes is a convincing smile.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

"I really don't like that kid," Burt growls around a mouthful of his baked chicken.

Finn loves his mom's mash potatoes. "I don't blame you, Burt. I mean what kind of guy tells his boyfriend's dad to give him sex advice?"

Puck almost spits out the mouthful of water he just drank. Because he heard the story from Kurt, but he didn't think the whole family knew. He _definitely_ didn't think they all talked about it during dinner like it was no big deal.

"They weren't dating then, Finn, you know that." Good old Mrs. H always seeing the good in people.

"He calls me Burt." Mr. H says it like his mind's made up and it's been made up for a while. There's a finality in his tone that says "None of you are gonna change my opinion of the little twerp, and that's final." Carole decides to change the subject.

"Boys, why are there stickers all over your faces?" That gets Finn and Puck laughing and discussing all the buttons and posters they made for Kurt. They start sharing ideas for the election, and even Burt's smiling at them. It's a content smile that's soft around the edges and reminds Puck far too much of the look on Kurt's face when he said that Puck would vote for him.

~PKPKPKPKPK~

Kurt is pissed. Kurt is beyond pissed right now. He's sitting on a bar stool watching Blaine and _Sebastian_ on the dance floor doing way more flirting and touching than actually dancing. Kurt's mad that his so-called boyfriend can't manage to pay attention to him on a date that was _his_ idea. He's angry that this so-called Warbler keeps shooting him annoying little smirks and glances. Kurt notices the way Blaine smiles at something Sebastian says and it's the final straw on an incredibly large haystack. Kurt just stares at them as the realization of the feelings he's been denying the past few months hits him. It hits him that he's angry that Blaine left him alone, but he's also feeling guilty again. He feels guilty that he can't even manage to be jealous of the boy in the corner shamelessly flirting with his boyfriend. Instead, what he realizes is that his feelings for Blaine really were just a misguided attempt at turning a rather frustrating friendship into an even more frustrating relationship. He can't even muster up proper jealousy. Proper jealousy leads him to think about Puck staring at Brittany in her pleather skirt, and _that_ leads him to get up and stomp over to Blaine and his new boy toy. He feels guilty again for not being invested enough in their relationship. He feels guilty for allowing his feelings about another guy fuel his emotions right now, but squashes that feeling down in favor of getting to Blaine and getting him to take them home. Except when he gets there, Blaine, who is completely drunk, doesn't seem quite ready to leave.

"KURT!" He practically breaks Kurt's eardrum as he manhandles Kurt into his side and wraps an arm around his waist. "HEY KURT! SEBASTIAN WAS TELLING ME ABOUT THE WARBLERS! DID YOU KNOW NICK'S IN CHARGE NOW? NOW THEY'RE NICK AND THE PIPS!" Blaine's smile doesn't falter; however, Kurt still feels that familiar feeling of guilt tying his stomach into knots. Kurt just smiles at Blaine, and says "That's great, but it's getting pretty late, we should probably get back home soon, don't you think?"

"OH YEAH!" Blaine turns to Sebastian then, "His dad thinks we're at the movies," and starts laughing as if he just told a joke that only he heard the punch line to. Then again, considering how drunk he is, maybe he did. Kurt sees Sebastian staring at Blaine unabashedly, and he feels like he's looking in some sort of time mirror. He knows that look, he's worn that look, that lovesick look, and he thinks about warning Sebastian about the perils of falling for Blaine until he remembers that the guy was flirting with someone whose boyfriend was standing right there. Good Luck Sebastian.

He manages to get a very drunk and clingy Blaine out to his car, and apparently drunk Blaine is much more affectionate than sober Blaine. They're against the side of Blaine's car and Kurt has to manhandle him into the backseat. Of course drunk Blaine turns into an octopus.

"Kurt, I've never felt this way before."

Kurt looks at his boyfriend like he's crazy because they are _not_ having sex in the car. That is so the opposite of romantic.

"Blaine, just get in the car."

"Don't you want me?"

"Not like this," Kurt sighs. Blaine frowns at that and crosses his arms and lets Kurt fasten his seatbelt. Kurt gets into to the driver's seat and drives them back to his place.

When they get home, he drags Blaine out of the backseat and takes Blaine's right arm and places it around his shoulder, and places his own left arm around Blaine's waist. He gets them up to the front door and unlocks it only to find Puck and Finn playing video games on the couch.

"HEY GUYS! IT'S FINN! HI FINN! He's SO TALL, KURT! Look!"

"Blaine," Kurt hisses, "SHHH!"

Puck's scowling at them, and his scowl turns deeper when Finn asks, "Is he drunk, again?"

Finn's comment sets Blaine off into a fit of laughter. Finn looks confused for a moment, but then shakes his head to ask Kurt if he wants help getting Blaine to his room.

Puck looks confused at that and says, "Wait, why's he staying in your room?"

Kurt ignores Puck and says, "Yes, Finn, and if it's not too much trouble, I'll need your help to sneak him out in the morning."

Puck raises his eyebrows at that before saying, "How often does this happen?"

Finn shrugs his shoulders and says, "The last time it happened was Rachel's party last year."

Puck audibly sighs out of relief at that, which makes Kurt and Finn look at him in confusion. Finn makes an attempt to lift Blaine up, and fails. Kurt puts his hands around Blaine's torso and tells Finn to grab his legs.

They make it up the stairs and then throw him down in Kurt's bed. Puck, who followed them up the stairs, is leaning against the door way of Kurt's room.

Kurt pulls Blaine's shoes off and throws a blanket over him. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and says, "Is it time for bed?"

Kurt sighs, and glances over at Finn and Puck in the doorway, before telling Blaine, "Yes."

Blaine swings their hands, and says, "Are you going to join me?"

"No, Blaine, I'm not. Get some sleep."

Kurt grabs pajamas from his dresser and heads into the bathroom, and when the water starts up, Finn and Puck leave.

Kurt comes out of the bathroom to find Blaine sound asleep and softly snoring in his bed. He sighs and heads downstairs and is surprised to find Puck sitting at the kitchen table staring at his hands.

"Hey," Kurt says softly.

Puck glances up for a second before responding with a, "Hey."

"You want some milk?"

Puck half-smiles at that and says, "Sure."

While Kurt starts heating up their milk, Puck fights the urge to snap at Kurt about his jerk of a boyfriend.

"How was your date?"

Kurt scoffs as he continues to stir the milk. "Let's see, my boyfriend spent the night flirting, dancing and getting drunk with another guy."

Puck rolled his eyes. Blaine really was a jerk. "That sucks," Puck offered.

Kurt poured the milk into two mugs and sat down across the table from Puck and said, "Surprisingly, I didn't mind that much."

Puck doesn't really know what to say to that. "Shouldn't you?" He means that because Quinn was carrying his kid and he wanted to punch Finn most of the time. Then again, Kurt probably doesn't have the abandonment issues Puck has, so maybe he's not the jealous type.

Mercedes, talk, lunch, apologies,

Babysitting Beth

**Author's Note 2: **The notes at the bottom are from ideas I had about writing the fic. Basically, I write when canon makes me sad, but it's being doing that a lot lately. First Kurt, then Puck, now Quinn, and even Karofsky who I never thought I'd feel sorry for, they're all making me sad and not even in a "OHH REALLY GOOD PLOT TWIST" kind of way. I don't watch TV to make me sad…the drama is an added bonus at times, (well, it can be if it's done really well with consistent characters,) I might just stop watching this show…HAH! Yeah, right, I'm pretty sure I can't kick my addiction of this show. Oh I'm getting off topic! Sorry! I was talking about the notes at the end. Kurt and Mercedes talk at lunch about Shane and Sam, and then they make up because I MISS that friendship on the show! Also, Puck asks Kurt to babysit Beth with him and they talk about being worried about Quinn, among other things, and they end up making out on the couch, and Shelby catches them, but doesn't get mad. OH also, Blaine and Kurt break up at some point in there and it ends up having to do with Sebastian. Yeah that's it. Maybe I'll finish it this weekend if I feel up to it. Also, sorry for the fic spam! I'm cleaning up a bunch of stuff and reorganizing things on my hard drive.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
